Unwritten Stories
by alkadmist
Summary: [Majisuka Gakuen's Drabble Collection] Hanya beberapa kisah tentang para tokoh di Majisuka Gakuen yang tak tertulis. Based on Majisuka Gakuen 4-5.
1. I Will Come

.

 **Majisuka Gakuen** bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, karakter, dan tempat.

Tapi, cerita dan alur murni buatan **alkadmist**.

 **Unwritten Stories** [Majisuka Gakuen's Drabble Collection]

Based on **Majisuka Gakuen 4-5**

.

.

#1 - I Will Come

[Katsuzetsu & Ageman]

.

.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Katsuzetsu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia menyeringai kecil. Tanpa berbicara pun, Katsuzetsu tahu apa yang dimaksud Ageman- _san_ –orang yang memperhatikan ia berteleponan.

"Seseorang dari Majisuka Gakuen meminta bantuanku." Lanjutnya.

"Majijo? Siapa yang memintamu?" Ageman, _Nee-san_ terkuat yang pernah Shekarashika miliki mengernyit heran. Siapa yang meminta pada temannya yang satu ini? Pasalnya, hanya Sakuralah yang Katsuzetsu tahu. Jadi mana mungkin ia berkata 'seseorang'.

"Seseorang yang bernama Matsui Jurina." Jawab Katsuzetsu tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Matsui Ju— Center?!" Ia sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, setahunya, setelah si Center itu lulus dari Majijo ia melanjutkan studinya untuk menjadi perawat. Bahkan kini ia sudah menjadi perawat sungguhan, dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama. Mengapa ia kembali lagi ke Majijo?

"Lalu dia meminta apa padamu?" Tanya Ageman lagi.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengajari anak buah Sakura." Kali ini ia menyeringai lebar. Bagaimanapun, bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Sakura, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan memiliki anak buah. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, dan ini semua kerna ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Majijo.

" _Are_? Dia punya anak buah?" Keheranan Ageman bertambah. Majisuka Gakuen memang menarik. Majijo bisa membuat Sakura memiliki anak buah! Benar-benar menarik. Tidak menyesal ia dulu pernah bersekolah disana. Sebagai Wota tentunya.

Katsuzetsu mengangguk. "Dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi ketua Rappappa." Kali ini bukan hanya seringaian. Dia tersenyum lebar!

Ageman menghela nafas. _Apa yang si Center itu pikirkan?_

Tunggu, ia melewatkan sesuatu. Bukankah, Majijo sedang terlibat dengan para Yakuza?

"Sakura sedang berada dalam masalah. Tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri disini, Ageman- _san_." Seolah tahu apa yang Ageman pikirkan, Katsuzetsu berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bisa mati." Tegas Ageman.

"Begitu juga Sakura." Katsuzetsu tersenyum. Benar bukan?

"Kalau begitu aku titip teman-temanku padamu Ageman- _san_. Aku akan memberi bantuan pada Majisuka Gakuen." Lanjut Katsuzetsu. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Tim Dontaku.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat!" Ageman berteriak, membuat Katsuzetsu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Ageman- _san_ berteriak seperti ini. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji." Ucap Katsuzetsu sambil menatap Ageman. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kau harus tahu, Shekarashika selalu bangga memiliki kalian." Ageman tersenyum lirih. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti tidak bisa melihat kedua temannya yang hebat itu lagi.

"Akan aku sampaikan pada Sakura," Katsuzetsu tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal."

Untuk beberapa saat, Ageman hanya menatap jalan yang sudah dilewati Katsuzetsu. "Hati-hati bocah sialan."


	2. Last Duet

.

 **Majisuka Gakuen** bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, karakter, dan tempat.

Tapi, cerita dan alur murni buatan **alkadmist**.

 **Unwritten Stories** [Majisuka Gakuen's Drabble Collection]

Based on **Majisuka Gakuen 4-5-0**

.

.

#2 - Last Duet

[Katsuzetsu & Sakura]

.

.

"Oy Sakura!" Teriak Katsuzetsu ditengah kesibukannya menembaki lawan. Setelah ia berhasil menembak salah satu yakuza yang juga ingin menembak dirinya, ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang tengah kewalahan.

DOR! DOR!

Katsuzetsu menembak dua orang yang hendak menyerang Sakura dari belakang.

" _Nani_ Katsuzetsu?" Tanya Sakura. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun tidak sedikitpun membuat konsentrasi Sakura membuyar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duet?" Ucap Katsuzetsu. Ia sedikit tertawa, lalu menembak beberapa orang Yakuza yang hendak menyerangnya. "Sebagai Tim Dontaku dari Hakata, tentunya." Lanjut Katsuzetsu menyeringai.

" _Baka janai_! Kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah perang!" Bentak Sakura.

Permintaan Katsuzetsu yang satu ini membuat Sakura naik darah. Benar-benar tidak tahu waktu. Dan seketika itu pula, Sakura menembakkan pistolnya dengan cepat ke arah lawan. Kemudian ia mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru yang baru.

DOR! DOR!

Katsuzetsu menembak para Yakuza sialan itu lagi. "Ini bisa menjadi duet terakhir kita lho, Sakura-san~" Katsuzetsu menyeringai lebar.

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Katsuzetsu tadi. Jika berurusan dengan pistol, ia tidak tahu apa ia akan menang atau tidak. Dan jujur saja, hal yang seperti ini diluar kemampuannya. Ia hanya dibekali oleh niat membalas dendam kematian teman-temannya dan menegakkan keadial bagi para Yankee.

Maka dari itu, mendengar perkataan Katsuzetsu tadi membuat Sakura berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah. Katsuzetsu, jaga punggunggku!" Sakura menyeringai. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aksinya.

" _Yosha! Hakata Dontaku, hajimari-ya!_ " Teriak Katsuzetsu. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Duet kembali bersama Sakura setelah setahun lamanya.

Sembari menembakkan kedua pistol yang ada ditangannya, Katsuzetsu tertawa bahagia. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah kesenangan terakhirnya.


	3. Not Rival

.

 **Majisuka Gakuen** bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, karakter, dan tempat.

Tapi, cerita dan alur murni buatan **alkadmist**.

 **Unwritten Stories** [Majisuka Gakuen's Drabble Collection]

Based on **Majisuka Gakuen 4-5-0**

.

.

#3 - Not Rival

[Majisuka Gakuen, Yabakune, & Gekioko]

.

.

Majisuka Gakuen, Yabakune, dan Gekioko. Pada akhirnya mereka bukanlah sebuah rival lagi. Mereka bersatu demi mencapai tujuan yang sama-sama mereka tuju.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengakui, tapi para Mafia brensek itulah yang menyatukan mereka. –Dengan cara yang tidak dapat diterima, tentu saja.

Gekioko berubah menjadi kawan Majijo semenjak sang Leader –Antonio diselamatkan oleh Leader Majijo –Salt. Dan Yabakune berumah menjadi kawan (lagi) semenjak Yoga rela melawan Mafia brengsek itu demi membebaskan banyak anak buahnya. Bahkan, ia sampai mati ditangan Yakuza.

Demi tujuan mereka yang ingin mereka capai –membalas dendamkan kematian kawan.

Majijo yang tidak terima akan kematian Salt, Bakamono, Minami-san, dan Yoga. Gekioko yang tidak terima akan kematian sang Leader –Antonio, dan sang Vice Leader –Kobii. Yabakune yang ingin membalas budi kebaikan Yoga yang telah menyerahkan nyawanya pada Yakuza.

Demi itu semua mereka memberanikan diri membawa pistol dan menodongkan kepada para Mafia yang telah merebut masa depan mereka.


	4. That Chair

.

 **Majisuka Gakuen** bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, karakter, dan tempat.

Tapi, cerita dan alur murni buatan **alkadmist**.

 **Unwritten Stories** [Majisuka Gakuen's Drabble Collection]

Based on **Majisuka Gakuen 4-5-0**

.

.

#4 - That Chair

[Sakura]

.

.

Kursi itu kosong.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi kursi itu tetap kosong. Tak ada yang menempati.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Kursi itu kosong bukan karena Salt-san sedang berjalan-jalan mengatasi kebosanannya. Kursi itu kosong bukan juga karena Salt-san sedang mengurusi beberapa hal yang dianggapnya penting.

Kursi itu kosong karena memang Salt-san sudah tidak ada. Ya, Salt-san sudah mati. Sekali lagi ditekankan, bahwa Salt-san sudah mati.

Sama seperti ketua Rappappa sebelumnya. Yuuko-san juga tidak menempati itu karena memang dia sedang sakit parah. Oke, untuk yang satu itu Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Karena itu sudah menjadi takdirnya Yuuko-san.

Berbeda dengan yang satu ini. Salt-san mati bukan karena penyakit. Ia dibunuh.

Padahal Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan mengalahkan Salt-san, dan mendapatkan posisi puncak yang ia dambakan sejak ia pindah ke Majijo, menduduki kursi ketua Rappappa. Dan Salt-san pun sudah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan meladeni Sakura ketika ia sudah siap untuk bertarung lagi dengannya.

Dan kini, ia tidak bisa menduduki kursi itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa, sebelum ia bertarung melawan Salt-san. Sebelum ia mengalahkan Salt-san. Sebelum Salt-san menyerahkan posisi jabatannya. Ia tidak bisa duduk di kursi itu.

Persetan dengan pria brengsek yang membunuh Salt-san.

Lagi, Sakura mengehela nafas.

Memang sudah sepantasnya jika kursi itu dibiarkan kosong. Siapapun tidak ada boleh yang menempati kursi itu. Terkecuali ada seseorang yang dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Salt-san.


End file.
